1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface cleaning apparatus with accessory cleaning. In one aspect, the invention relates to a surface cleaning apparatus with couplings on a base and an upright handle that are in register when the upright handle is in an upright position to fluidly communicate an accessory hose with a vacuum source. In another aspect, the invention relates to a surface cleaning apparatus with an accessory working air path formed between an accessory hose and a recovery tank when the upright handle is in the upright position and separated when the handle is tilted from the upright position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extractors are well-known devices for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system and a fluid recovery system. The fluid delivery system typically includes one or more fluid supply tanks for storing a supply of cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for delivering the cleaning fluid from the fluid supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system usually comprises a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a source of suction in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned and through the nozzle and the working air conduit to the recovery tank. An example of an extractor is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.